The Video Chat that Changed Everything
by digifreak15
Summary: This is after The Day I Learned the Truth, Tai has a video chat that will change his life once more, but when Kari wonders what's going on with her brother who does she call and what does she think about it?


**The Video Chat that Changed Everything**

**Tai's pov**

It was a typical Friday afternoon, I was hanging out in my room. Okay I was goofing around on my computer because with Sora's and my sister's help I was able to finish my homework already. My music was playing and I was trying to find something to do. I spent an hour like that, but then my Skype said, "DigiQueen16 requests a video chat with you." I knew "DigiQueen16" was my "cousin". Last week she called me and reminded me that she was my older sister. So I clicked "accept".

"Hey sis, you wanted to talk?" I asked when I could see her.

"Hey baby bro, I wanted to tell you about a prophecy that involves our precious baby sister, of course," my sister Chloe replied.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"Okay Mr. Impatient-pants, this is the exact wording: The fate of 2 DigiDestineds will be discovered when both of them learn to express their feelings and one almost dies. I bet you can figure out who the other person is."

"T.K, he loves Kari but he refuses to admit it and-" I started.

"Let me guess Kari loves him, yet she won't admit it, am I right?" She guessed, pretty damn accurately too.

"Yeah you're right, as usual. How are things in Bear Valley?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not in Bear Valley right now so I have no idea."

"If you're not in Bear Valley then where are you, please don't tell me you're in Buffalo." I said remembering that we were part of an experiment based out of Buffalo.

"I'm not… anymore, I'm on my way back to Bear Valley with another werewolf subject and his foster brother, who by the way is a sorcerer, his witch-sorcerer half sister (who were also part of the experiment), a friend of mine who is a telekinetic half-demon, and their dad," she paused then added, "Surprisingly I have the most fighting experience out of all of them."

"Okay now that is weird, but you didn't quite answer my question, where are you?"

"I'm in a hotel room and before you ask it's about 5 a.m. here." I checked my clock it said 4p.m., then I remembered that there was a 13 hour time difference between here and there.

There was a knock on my door and I said, "Hold on for one minute sis."

I went to my door and when I opened it I saw that Kari was the one that had knocked. I started to panic because I couldn't let Kari find out the truth yet. She would probably hate me later when she found out but I had to lie to her.

"Tai who are you talking to?" Kari asked me while trying to see into my room.

"Oh, I'm just having a video chat with a friend in New York," I lied flawlessly.

"Oh, can I meet your friend?"

"No, he is way too shy and only trusts me."

"Oh, okay well tell him I said hi then."

With that my little sister went back to her room I heard her call someone on her phone. It was probably TK.

"Sorry 'bout that but we don't want her to know the truth yet, do we?" I asked my older, wiser sister.

"No she must find out when both her life and T.K's life is in danger form Ken and Darkness," Chloe replied.

"What does that mean and what does this have to do with Kari's abusive ex-boyfriend?"

"Did you say abusive? Did that little punk hurt Kari?"

I kicked myself for that slip up.

"Yes but don't worry I scared the crap out of him and Kai dumped him," I reassured my older sister.

"Okay I'll let that go at that for now, but you'll see what I mean later."

"Man I hate it when you answer my questions like that!"

"I know," she said with an evil smile. "I gotta go little bro, before the others wake up, at like 5:30 to like 6."

"Okay bye sis, love you," I replied.

"Love you too."

Then we ended the video chat that changed everything for me, Kari, Chloe, and the other DigiDestineds, as well as Derek (who everyone would meet later).

**Kari's pov**

I got home, helped Tai with his homework with Sora. With both of us Tai managed to finish his homework for the entire weekend, he was in his room probably goofing around on his computer. After an hour of that I heard him start talking to someone, who he was talking to I had no clue, I didn't even know what he was saying. During a pause in the conversation my curiosity got the best of me and I knocked on his door.

It took him a minute to answer but when he did he was trying to block my view of his room.

"Tai, who are you talking to?" I asked while trying to see into his room.

"Oh, I'm just having a video chat with a friend in New York," he replied.

"Oh, can I meet your friend?"

"No, he is way too shy and only trusts me."

"Oh, okay well tell him I said hi then."

With that I went to my room and called the one person who would listen to me ramble on about how my brother was acting, TK.

I grabbed my phone off my bed, and then dialed TK's number. He picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" TK asked when he answered.

"Tai was just acting really weird. I heard him talking to someone," I replied.

"Maybe it was just Sora."

"No he was video chatting with the person, he and Sora NEVER have video chats, besides she had just left before hand, after she and I helped Tai with his homework. He claimed it was a friend from New York, but wouldn't let me meet him."

"Really? What excuse did he give?"

"Something about how he was too shy and only trusted him."

"Oooh, could it have been a long lost family member?" TK suggested trying to be funny and helpful.

"No, he would have let me meet whoever it was if they were a long lost family member," I answered without a second of hesitation or doubt.

"Never know it could have been, but he just wants to be sure first before he tells you or lets you meet that person."

"You may be right."

"Aren't I always?"

"No, that's me but you do have a decent percentage of being right."

"Oooh, that last part saved you Kari."

"I gotta go now TK, I'll talk to you later."

"'Kay talk to you later Kari."

With that we both hung up and I forgot about how Tai was acting and focused on how I felt about TK, but would most likely never tell him.


End file.
